A non-stroking cv joint commonly identified as a "Rzeppa Joint" includes an inner joint member, an outer joint member around the inner joint member, and a plurality of torque transferring bearing spheres in facing pairs of ball grooves in the inner and outer joint members which roll in the ball grooves during relative universal articulation between the inner and outer joint members. The bearing spheres are maintained in a common plane bisecting the angle of articulation between the inner and outer joint members by a hollow spherical cage ("cage") made from a unitary tubular blank. The cage has a plurality of windows for the bearing spheres and a pair of opposite circular open ends. The inner joint member is assembled in the cage by being rolled endwise through one of the circular open ends thereof while a partition on the inner joint member between a pair of its ball grooves meshes with one of the cage windows to reduce the cross-sectional profile of the inner joint member to less than the diameter of the circular open end of the cage. The structural integrity of the cage may be improved by reducing the unit stresses therein such as by increasing the wall thickness of the tubular blank and by reducing the areas of the cage windows. Such measures, however, are limited by the requirement that the inner joint member must roll endwise through the circular open ends of the cage for assembly therein. A non-stroking cv joint according to this invention has improved structural integrity relative to comparably sized prior non-stroking cv joints and is, therefore, an improvement over such prior non-stroking cv joints.